


Arena Carmesí

by Yarwrit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarwrit/pseuds/Yarwrit
Summary: Bayek de Siwa trata de ayudar a Aya y en el proceso la vida le da una sorpresa cuanto menos inesperada.





	Arena Carmesí

Abre sus ojos con brusquedad y su mirada se clava en el techo de la tienda. Lo último que su mente retiene son los ojos de su hijo observándolo en la distancia, con su cuerpo en medio del campo de juncos. No importa lo mucho que trate de avanzar hacia él, pues siempre se queda a la misma altura.

Bayek se reincorpora y pasa el dorso de su mano por sus ojos. Pese a la tortura que le supone cada noche, es la única manera que tiene de volver a verle. 

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – El oculto tras el mostrador de la tienda lo mira con aprehensión.

\- Solo si quisiera calificarlo así, net - Bayek sonríe, como siempre, restando importancia de cara a los demás a la carga que lleva dentro desde hace años. En cierta manera, una parte de él murió ese día.

El otro asiente, sin inmiscuirse de más al no preguntar.

\- Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero hace horas me llegó una carta para ti – Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia un hueco en la pared tapado por una cortina de terciopelo rojo. Al apartarla, dentro de éste pueden verse varias cartas enrolladas por un hilo. Coge la carta con el hilo azul y se dirige hacia el antiguo medjay – Toda tuya.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia él, extendiendo su mano y cogiendo el trozo de papel. Su ceño fruncido denota que no esperaba noticias de Aya pero ese hilo azul clamaba de quién era aquella carta sin necesidad de leer una palabra.

“Hay problemas con Cleopatra. No estoy en disposición de escribir de más o moverme. Me persiguen y vigilan. Eres el único en quién confío ahora mismo para recordarle a esa víbora mi advertencia. Ten cuidado.

Amunet”

Lee la última palabra y controla con éxito el sentimiento que le provoca. Pese a haber separado caminos desde hacía tiempos que se le antojaban siglos, sustituir en su mente a “Aya” por “Amunet” no era algo que su mente y corazón pudieran hacer con naturalidad. 

No le supone un solo momento de duda el hecho de ir ayudarla; pese a la distancia, nunca han dejado de apoyarse. 

Lo que sí se le antoja difícil es ver una vez más a Cleopatra; su arrogancia y ambición despierta en él un rechazo difícil de disimular por lo que su encuentro no le hace especial ilusión.

Sin embargo, no es algo que pese más que la seguridad de Aya.

\- Estaré un tiempo fuera – Le dice al Oculto cuando lo observa, mientras enrolla el pergamino – Os haré saber donde contactarme si hiciera falta. Ante cualquier problema… - Su compañero y aliado asiente, indicándole que no hacen falta más palabras.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se dirige a recoger sus cosas para poner rumbo a Roma.


End file.
